


good for you

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Aftercare, Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Vanya doesn't mean to say it, it just sort of comes out in the middle of them having sex
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 41
Kudos: 341





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

> i mean i don't really know what to say, i don't know who i am anymore, but i had some inspiration and so i wrote this. i'm sorry in advance but five _did_ call himself daddy 🤷♀️
> 
> shoutout to the fiveya discord because you guys are so wonderful and encouraging
> 
> tbh it does make me laugh that i'm a lesbian writing straight daddy kink sex

Vanya doesn't mean to say it, it just sort of comes out in the middle of them fucking. The long and hard drag of Five's cock spearing her. Her hands clutching at his shoulders to pull him impossibly closer. It feels so good, it always feels so good, but she still feels on the precipice of something.

"Daddy," she whimpers, her voice so soft as to be barely audible, as Five's next thrust hits right at the most sensitive spot inside her.

It takes a second for her brain to catch up with her mouth. That she actually said that word out loud. She feels her whole body heat up – with another wave of arousal or shame, she isn't sure.

She stuffs her hand in her mouth to quell anymore embarrassing ramblings. Five seems not to have noticed, too focused on the snug fit of his cock inside her cunt. His cock stretched her open almost the full width of her thigh gap, lips wide and straining around him.

Suddenly he bends down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. He grazes his teeth against it which causes her to yelp. The dual sensations bringing about another wave of pleasure through Vanya.

Another small "Daddy" falls from her lips.

This time Five looks up at her, eyes full of heat and hunger. She could gladly burn under that gaze forever.

He keeps eye contact with her as he bites at her breast a little harder. There's nothing that Five loves more than leaving marks on her. Nothing delights him more than seeing a clear symbol of his devotion etched on her skin. She moans, wriggling against his mouth, his hands, his cock.

"Oh, Vanya," he says, tugging her hips forward as he rolls his own.

She turns her head to the side, trying to hide her face in the pillow but Five is faster. He grabs a hold of her chin in his hand and brings his face close to hers. His kiss is demanding, possessive. He claims her mouth like he claims her heart, her soul. She can only open up for him more, moaning at the hot slide of his tongue owning hers.

"Daddy has you," he promises against her lips, reluctantly pulling his mouth away.

She keens, her wet cunt clenching around him, and her hands grip him tighter. She needs him close, needs him close always, tethered to her so she won't disappear into her own skin.

His thrusts become more erratic and Vanya can only moan wantonly. He brings his fingers back to the nub of her clit, teasing and circling. She feels as though she's burning up like a sun.

"Daddy's taking care of you. You're being so good, my perfect girl..." Five's crooning in her ear.

It's those last words that cause her to begin babbling, overwhelmed with her need for him. She has never felt so _hungry_ , so _needy_ for anything in her entire life.

The only place Vanya wants to exist in right now is the place where Five is all she knows, so she goes pliant beneath him. Five knows just what she needs – always does, always has – so he presses down against her, cages her in, uses his weight to pin her in place until Vanya's world becomes only this, only pleasure.

"Daddy, oh, fuck," she moans, "Please, Daddy, oh, oh, you feel so-"

Five spreads her thighs farther apart so to sink further inside her.

" _Yes_ , need you, Daddy, need to feel you, please, Daddy, please, I've been _so_ good," she cries, the words becoming more slurred by the end.

He kisses at corner of her mouth, praises her in his softest voice, "I've got you, little one, I've always got you."

She makes a wounded sort of noise as she fucks herself against Five, begging and keening for her own release. The feel of his cock inside her, the words he's so sweetly saying to her, are too much. Her orgasm washing over her in a crescendo.

"Daddy, please, I'm yours, always been only yours... F-Five..." she sobs as Five fucks himself through her orgasm until reaching his own.

He kisses her forehead, "Good girl. _My_ good girl."

She lets out another sob. Five mumbles soothing nonsense to her; about what a good, sweet girl she is, how she's the best that he's ever been with, how much he's always loved her. She can't speak yet, her body still buzzing with pleasure, her mind slowly returning to her from that dazed, floaty place.

They're covered in sweat and spit and come, but Vanya would rather die than lose this intimacy with Five right now. 

Slowly, after a few attempts that are aborted because of Vanya's whining, Five is allowed to pull out of her. Losing the connection to him always hollows something out of her. A few tears spill over her cheeks. She tries to wipe them away quickly but Five has already seen them.

"Vanya..." he starts.

The embarrassment is catching up to her now. How could she have said that in bed? With Five? God, she's so fucked up. How can she ever explain this?

She's too busy letting her mind spiral over this to notice that Five has jumped in and out of the bedroom and carefully wiped her body down with a cool cloth. It feels so nice, to not worry, to be cared for.

Five's staring at her and she stares at the sheets. It takes her a few moments to fully realize that he responded to her whimpers enthusiastically. He went along with it and encouraged her. When she raises her eyes to meet his, he's smirking.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he tells her before climbing back up the bed and wrapping himself around her, his chest to her back. She's grateful that he maneuvered them this way because she might not have been able to speak with him looking at her right now. Five watches her so intensely sometimes, so ravenously, that it's almost too much for her delicate heart.

"I liked it," he adds, kissing up the knobs of her spine, "Just as much as you did."

Her voice wobbles a little, "It just came out. I didn't even know I liked... that…" He stays quiet, an unusual feat for Five, giving her the space to gather her thoughts. She takes a deep breath, "You sure you're not mad or weirded out...?"

"Vanya, I liked it," he repeats, his tone brokering no argument. She shivers in response. "You like having someone authoritative take charge in bed, that's not uncommon. Neither is what you called me."

Vanya holds her breath for a moment because she is overwhelmed with love for Five and because she knows he's doing his best to ease her into this. He's letting her know it's not weird or wrong or shameful. If she liked it and it felt good, it cannot be bad. He's trying to give her control to decide how she wants to proceed, how much she wants to give. She knows deep in her mind that Five would be good at this, at taking control so she can let go. He is already the most attentive lover she's ever had.

Privately, she thinks it's because they both had to wait so long for each other, as well as Five's constant need to be the best at things. Of course he would want to be the best at fucking her.

Vanya lets the warm feeling of calling Five _that _wash over her again.__

__"Daddy," she whispers._ _

__"Uh huh, it's nice, right? I'm here." Five nuzzles his face into her hair and his hands roam over her body, still sensitive from her recent orgasm._ _

__"It was good?" She hates how pitiful she sounds but she feels like she's been laid bare. "I really was good?"_ _

__He chuckles kindly, "So good. My perfect, special girl. You were extraordinary."_ _

__In a rush Vanya turns over so she can see Five's face, so she can bask in the adoration and love she finds there._ _

__This time she kisses him hungrily, biting into his mouth, overcome with emotion. His hands slide along her lithe body and she begins to rub against him, seeking friction._ _

__Five pulls away from her insistent kisses with a laugh, "Sleep. We can go another round in the morning."_ _

__She pouts, "But-"_ _

__He grips her chin in his hand again, "Vanya." It's an order._ _

__After a few seconds, she nods. There's still a slight pout to her lips that Five eagerly kisses off._ _

__They make out lazily in bed until Five is satisfied with the red mark he's left on her neck._ _

__It is not a scary thing to give Five this kind of control, not when he looks at her so sweetly and gives her the most intense pleasure she's ever experienced. Not when it is so apparent that he would damage himself a hundred times over before allowing harm to come to her ever again._ _

__But Vanya can't completely shut out the doubt from her mind._ _

__"You won't leave again?" she whispers against his collarbone where she's pressed her face._ _

__"Never."_ _

__Five's grip on her turns painful, his fingers leaving behind more marks that they'll both cherish tomorrow._ _

__She whimpers, her body struck with arousal again._ _

__"I have to take care of my sweet girl, don't I?" he says, peppering kisses all along her face._ _

__"Yes, Daddy."_ _

__"Good. Sleep now, Vanya."_ _

__She sighs in contentment._ _

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves offering then runs away*


End file.
